Lelath Williams
Background Raised in the harsh desert planet of Tatooine, Lelath Williams had spent his teenage years as a street thug for a local hutt. Collecting debts and stealing from commoners, this young man was the complete street soldier for handling entry level business transactions in the crime world. Through his hard work and loyalty, his immediate crime boss Layao "Left eye" Urike, had recommended him to the local Hutt Gruias, to be placed in a pilot training program for young prospects. Excelling in Starfighter piloting training, it wouldn't take long until the young ace found his true calling: in space. His fortune would not last long with Gruias, for another hutt came and destroyed his organization with vengence. With a knack of survival, Lelath cashed in his chip early and skipped town to Mos Eisely, where he can try to land another job with similar to better pay. Hanging out in the Cantina, Lelath met a battle hardened Mandolorian named Carynella. Intrigued by her looks, the two struck up conversation until her intentions became clear: To find a fighter pilot for her crew and ship: The Bloody Harlot. Signed on as a crew member, Lelath served with a few epic figures: Carynella the Mandalorian, and Ash a.k.a Lazure, whom is now the Prex of CSA. The crew would not last long together as the Sith bombarded their ship, leaving massive casualties and the overall disbandment of the Bloody Harlot. Adrift with no work, Lelath followed Carnylla as she found aid to fund a massive Mercenary crew under the flagship "Talyc'kad". From their exploits, the crew added former republic pilot Lance Corbet, which Lelath became close friends with after their rocky introduction. As Lance displayed superior skills as a pilot to Lelath, even as the Flight lead, he saw Lance as a teacher to help further his skills to become a better pilot. The bond would eventually end as Lance would be seduced by the dark side, leaving the squadron and Lelath with a bunch of unanswered questions. Shortly after the disappearance of Lance, the mercenary group was hired by Zorbo the hutt. There Lelath would personally be by his side as a fighter pilot doing about a year of service, pleasing the hutt and securing his leave from the organization. A year has passed and now Lelath has been wasting away. Getting caught up with an alcohol and drug problem, his years of hard work has completely went down the drain as his fund dwindle from his excessive boozing and spice addiction. When all thought to be lost, Lelath stubbled onto a lightsaber duel. It was his old friend Lance Corbet and a Ian "the grey". Not sure what to make of it, he set aside all questions and greeted Lance when the duel was over. Now getting close to the current, Lance Corbet offered a job to Lelath as a fighter pilot in his corporation. But with this offer comes a hard task required by Lance himself, To rid his addiction of all that substance, and to become the pilot he once was. Involvement Strategy Quotes Trivia See also * Link External links * External link